


Finally

by Riverspirit86



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete Bullshit, Complete crack, Gen, don't take this seriously, more writing club shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverspirit86/pseuds/Riverspirit86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last day of Writer's Club today and so the head adult leader said three words and we had to write a story about those three words. She thought of wet, and tall, but couldn't think of a noun. So my friend randomly shouted out "POTATO" and I immediately knew I had to do an SNK bullshit fic. ENJOY THE CRACK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack and complete shit. When I heard the noun was potato, I just had to do it. The three words our story had to be based off of were: Wet, Tall, and Potato.
> 
> Good luck surviving this shit.

They had done it. They had finally reached the ocean. They had lost many comrades along the way to the Titans, but finally, they made it.

“Wow! It’s more beautiful than I ever imagined!” Armin exclaimed breathlessly. All of the remaining 104th division ran into the ocean, casting their three dimensional maneuver gear aside. They all laughed and splashed each other, getting each other all wet.

Suddenly, a giant, Titan-sized potato rose from the ocean, staring all of them down. All of the cadets turned to look at Sasha, eyes wide with shock. Sasha began salivating and ran back to the shore to grab her three dimensional maneuver gear.

“I got this guys!” Sasha yelled before launching herself at the tall potato with a scream of:

“Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!”

Sasha ate the potato in five seconds.

Everyone stared at her in shock before fainting and drowning in the ocean.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> That was shit. Do not judge me.
> 
> Sometimes I wonder how I'm even taken seriously in this world when I write bullshit like this.......


End file.
